A Dark Knight's Queen
by RoastedWolf
Summary: Dark!Elsanna AU inspired by patronuship's head cannon and amazing art. It's pointless smut. All of it. Heh...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was beta'd by The Reviewess/Takiofairy. She helped me out with the 'YOU ARE MINE' bit. **

**Hope you like it!**

**(I should be working on the next chapter of Zero Gravity rather than this rubbish heh)**

* * *

She knelt before her Queen, head lowered and hands clasped over the hilt of her sword. Her armoured knee rested against the flagstone floor, breath puffing out of her in white clouds. The room was cold, unnaturally cold for the summer, yet she did not mind. It was the essence of her queen that drew her to this room. She could feel her queen's eyes on her like a brand, burning through her armour, almost seeing the marks on her flesh. The marks left by her.

"You may rise." The voice was cold, harsh; slicing through the chilled air of the throne room like a knife through butter. She rose, straightening her back and sliding her icy blade into the sheath at her hip with the shick of ice against metal. The Queen herself had risen, gaze levelled at the knight before her as she glided, with ethereal grace, down the steps from her throne. The knight stared back, shoulders straightening, eager for her Queen's touch.

"My mistress…"

The words left the knight's throat as her Queen came to a halt before her, glacial gaze locking with her own for a moment before the knight lost her nerve, eyes flicking down to the floor. She fought the impulse to kneel, to reach for that long pale hand and press her lips to the cool skin there.

Fingers brushed the scar on her cheek, making the hairs rise on the nape of her neck. Those fingers, so delicate on the warm flesh of her face, could render a man dead in seconds. Somehow, the danger of them, the deadly aura about them, made the knight's heart trip and thunder against her ribs.

"You're late."

Her stomach sank when she heard the bitter disappointment in her Queen's voice. The fingers had trailed down to her cheek, marking the feature with a nail as it tracked to the lock of her jaw. She shivered slightly, her mouth going dry as all the moisture in her body rushed downwards. What her Queen could do with those fingers.

"What kept you?"

The voice was soft, yet even more deadly. The whisper carried through the room, keeping the silent guards lining the pillars tense and ready for action.

The knight cleared her throat, trying not to lose her concentration as that hand cupped the back of her head, nails digging into the flesh there. She couldn't speak; somehow her voice was refusing to work. Her Queen's eyes narrowed in impatience.

"Must I ask twice?"

"No, your Majesty," the knight finally answered, her gaze lifting to meet the Queen's. Pale lips were lifting into a cold smirk, brilliant blue eyes lidded and cruel in their cool observation. It was always that way; the heat of the knight contrasting the cold of her liege. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "My task took longer than I anticipated."

The Queen examined her for a few moments, cold dispassion evident in the appraisal.

"Leave us!"

The guards lining the walls turned in unison towards the doors, the synced clank of their armour echoing through the hall. The knight felt ever more vulnerable, nerves pooling in her stomach as she and her Queen were left alone.

The door closed softly. The gentle sound only served to emphasise the knight's vulnerability, making her spine quiver once again as the Queen drew her close, their noses almost touching.

"You had me worried, Anna."

The knight's name hung between them, simultaneously a curse and a prayer. Anna swallowed, her armour creaking as she raised an iron coated fist, gauntleted fingers wrapping gently around an arm so thin she felt she could snap it at a moment's notice. Ice, deceptively strong and deadly. Like her Queen.

A hiss, a quiet breath, and then soft cool lips were pressed to the corner of her mouth in an innocent, yet somehow illicit kiss. The breath came out of her in jagged motions of her chest, her other hand tentatively resting on the Queen's waist. It was as though she were going to touch a particularly dangerous beast; all hesitation and shaking fingers.

Her touch was welcomed. The Queen pressed closer, her other hand coming to rest on her knight's belt, fingers trailing over the rapidly cooling metal of the buckle, and then the leather. She left a thin coating of ice over it, a teasing laugh echoing in Anna's ear.

"You want this a lot, do you not?" Her mouth betrayed her as the word slipped out.

_"Yes…"_

The Queen's soft laugh made Anna blush. The hand shifted, wrapping around the side of her neck, a thumb digging into the soft flesh under her chin, keeping her head up and forcing her to maintain eye contact.

"Come, kneel before me again. I like to see you on your knees."

The cold presence before her was gone, slipping out of her grasp like water as the Queen took a step back, raising an eyebrow expectantly. The areas where the Queen had touched were burning, and Anna swallowed, willing herself to maintain her balance as she knelt. The hard, cold floor surprised her when she hit the ground, making her stomach lurch. She could not afford to make a fool of herself.

"You followed your orders, did you not?" The Queen took hold of her chin once again, moving her head this way and that, in complete control of the knight's body.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good girl," the Queen purred, leaning down to whisper in Anna's ear. "You will be rewarded, my knight. And rewarded richly, that I can promise you."

"Th-thank you, your Majesty."

Sharp teeth bit at Anna's ear, startling her slightly, making her armour rattle in the cavernous room. Another soft laugh, and the Queen was kneeling with her, tight dress folding about her as she trailed cool lips down her knight's throat, hovering over the jugular.

Anna felt herself growing uncomfortably warm inside her armour. She was embarrassingly hot; her face was flushed, her eyes half closed in anticipation as her fists clenched at her sides. The Queen's smug satisfaction was enough to drive her crazy. She willed herself not to touch, not to tempt the Queen into tormenting her further. If she was lucky she would get what she needed out of this. If not…

The Queen could keep her on edge for as long as she wanted.

Teeth dug into her flesh, forcing a groan out of her before she could stop herself. It was difficult to stop herself from grabbing onto the cold woman before her, perhaps to force her to concede to Anna's own desires. But this was her Queen's domain. The throne room was where her Queen made the rules, where she reined both Arendelle and Anna's body and soul.

"You slaughtered them all?" That cold, silky voice breathed. "Every last one…"

"Yes, your Majesty," Anna replied, closing her eyes as a tongue trailed over the mark left on her throat.

"Did they beg?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

The buckle on her belt opened slowly as those thin fingers moved with practiced dexterity, the leather and the metal folding away and welcoming the Queen's touch. The knight's thighs tensed slightly, her jaw clenching as she allowed the laces of her breeches to be undone. Much like herself, the thin strips of leather were at the Queen's mercy.

Anna held her breath as cool fingertips brushed against the overheated flesh of her abdomen, teasing her with the memory and the thought of them. Her fists clenched tighter, the metal rattling as her Queen nibbled at her skin before biting hard enough to leave a mark. Her Queen liked marking her, and Anna liked being marked in return. She belonged to her.

"Please…" Anna whispered. The Queen liked it when she begged.

"Please what, my love?" The words were teasing, yet predatory. The fingers on her belly stopped their movements; Anna could feel her Queen's fingernails against her skin. So sharp. So perfect.

"Please claim me."

There was a tense pause as the Queen considered the knight's words. Her other hand came up to rest on Anna's cheek, her thumb brushing over her lower lip.

"Take off your armour for me."

The knight rose at her Queen's command, maintaining eye contact with her mistress as she slid her gauntlets and gloves off, allowing them to clatter to the floor. A thin smirk twitched her Queen's lips upwards, her eyes trailing over her as she undid buckles and laces, trying to stop her hands from shaking. The cool air of the room calmed her rising nerves, settling her heart. Her pauldrons and breastplate came next, baring the cloth of her shirt to the woman settled before her.

Her belt hit the floor, rattling her sword in its sheath. Teeth bit into a plump lower lip as icy eyes trailed a scorching path down to the undone laces of the breeches and the hint of skin revealed there. There was a silky laugh before those eyes continued downwards, skipping over the plates of iron over the knight's thighs and to the shin guards and boots.

"And the rest, now."

Anna followed her order quickly and efficiently, wanting to please, needing approval. In her Queen's realm, she had to work for her pleasure. The Queen's hum of appreciation validated her actions as the knight pulled off her cloth shirt, casting it onto the pile of her armour, leaving her in her chest bindings. Her breeches followed, goose bumps forming on the exposed flesh of her legs and arms. She barely noticed, concentrating only on the sultry look on her Queen's face.

The Queen hooked a finger at her, beckoning for Anna to join her. She did as she was told, kneeling down on the cold stone floor. She shivered, swallowing slightly as she watched a thin dagger of ice form in her Queen's hand.

"We'll have to get rid of those bindings," The Queen purred, lifting the dagger and pushing the tip of the blade under the first wraps of cloth. It was cold against the flesh of Anna's chest, her stomach dissolving as she watched the sharp blade slice easily through the material, freeing her breasts. The cloth slipped from her, fluttering to rest over her ankles like shackles.

"They ache, do they not?"

Anna nodded, biting her lip, trying to steady her breathing. Their ache was nothing compared to the crippling emptiness between her legs. She didn't want to appear too overeager to the woman sitting before her. The Queen hummed softly, reaching forward with a finger, the ice dagger disintegrating with a flick of her other wrist.

The finger alighted on a jagged scar running across Anna's heart, sliding against hot flesh, tracking the mark to its end before heading down her belly.

"I want you to sooth them."

Anna lifted her hands to her chest slowly, taking a deep breath as they cupped her breasts, easing them with her touch. Her Queen observed her hungrily, a tongue darting out to lick her lips as Anna let out a soft groan, her eyes fluttering closed as her nipples tightened against the palms of her hands.

"You're very good at following orders, my knight." The Queen said softly, scoring her sharp nails down Anna's flanks, making the girl hiss, leaving red track marks in their wake before coming to a halt at the waistband of her underwear.

"Do you want your reward now?"

Anna nodded again, but the Queen hissed in disapproval, "Answer me properly, knight."

"Please may I have my reward, mistress?"

The Queen wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, making her lean awkwardly over the space between them. Her lips latched onto the sensitive skin just under her ear, suckling gently on her and sending shivers running down her spine. Anna grasped her Queen's hips, fingers tightening over the icy dress as she tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"You may."

Anna moaned softly as those long fingers trailed down her abdomen to the juncture between her thighs, thumb and little finger spanning the gap and pushing slightly. Anna shifted her knees, opening her legs for her Queen. The Queen purred her approval, dancing her fingertips over the soft skin there. Her stomach flexed in anticipation, marking her abdominal muscles rigidly as her Queen took a quick gasp of her scent.

Cold crawled across her skin and she risked a glance down to see a thin layer of ice spreading from her Queen, locking her legs in place.

"Stay still, my knight." The Queen murmured. "Stay quiet."

A whimper broke the silence, a jaw clenching as the knight repressed her urge to rock her hips forward, wanting to invite the woman's touch. But the punishment for such a demanding movement wouldn't allow Anna to sit down for a while.

Those fingers traced a teasing trail of cold between her legs, pressing tantalisingly against her clit before moving away. Anna swallowed a moan, tilting her head to the side and allowing her Queen to bite again at the skin of her neck. She hoped the woman would leave a mark; she wanted to recall having her brains fucked out of her in the throne room for a while. Teeth dug into her flesh as those fingers returned to her core, their coldness a sharp contrast to the heat of the knight's body.

"You are certainly responsive tonight, my knight." The Queen purred, pressing a kiss to the skin where shoulder met neck. "Tell me what you want."

"Please… I want you… inside…"

"Inside?" The Queen's fingers paused at her entrance, the threat of ice making Anna clench around nothing. "Like this?"

The tip of her finger dipped inside, teasing her with its presence. She shivered, tightening her grip on the flared hips before her. She shook her head, biting her lip hard.

"Oh, I see. You want _more_?"

"_Please..._"

The Queen did not hesitate. She thrust upwards, filling her knight with two fingers, pressing deep into warm, wet heat. Anna cried out, the sound echoing around the throne room, thighs jumping and tensing as she fought to control herself. She could feel her Queen's hand brushing the inside of her thighs as the woman moved between her legs in a steady rhythm, stoking the fires of her desire.

"Hush, now, my knight. I instructed you to be quiet." There was a soft laugh. "You would not want me to stop now, not when you're so close…"

Anna clenched her jaw, dipping her head to rest it on the Queen's shoulder. Despite her threat, the Queen did not stop, her thumb shifting to rest on the knight's clit, rubbing in slow, small circles, teasing her with the possibility of release.

"Who do you belong to?"

Anna had expected the question, but that did not detract from it's thinly veiled warning. If she did not answer…

"I– I… You, your Majesty…"

"I am not convinced, my love." The Queen was teasing her now. "You are not putting your _heart_ into it." A snide laugh, and then the fingers thrust harder, thumb moving away from her throbbing bundle of nerves, drawing a whine from the knight's throat.

"You are mine, knight, are you not? You belong to me, don't you? Everything you are, and everything to do belongs to me, am I correct?" Anna could do nothing but gasp and mouth her reply.

"Tell me, now." The voice was cold and controlled, clinical in the way it claimed Anna.

Cold fingers were buried into fiery locks, dragging the knight's head back, exposing her throat.

"Yes! Gods, yes! I belong to you!" Anna said finally, her voice cracking like a whip in the echoing hall. Her Queen hushed her gently, slowing her pace and returning her thumb to her clit, soothing her.

"You're so loyal. So good. Tell me, my love," the Queen said, tightening her grip on the quivering knight. "Did those traitors ask for forgiveness?"

"Y–yes, your Majesty."

"Did they die like dogs?" The thumb rubbed faster, rewarding Anna for her words.

"Gods yes, your Majesty."

Another laugh, a deeper thrust, and Anna allowed herself the sweet torture of hovering on the edge, knowing infinite bliss was tantalisingly close, but dangerously far away. The voice was silky in her ear. "Well, I shall let you die your own little death."

Teeth clasped once again on her ear lobe as the fingers left her, making her squirm slightly in panicked desire. But the Queen was only being kind to her. Getting her prepared, making sure she was ready. Those slick fingers traced over her clit, electrifying her with the cold. She muffled a groan in the crook of the Queen's neck, panting slightly as sweat broke out over her freckled shoulders.

Then the Queen was filling her over and over again, thumb rubbing quick, harsh circles, her orgasm bubbling low in her gut, making her pelt twitch and sweat in expectation. Breaths heaved out of her parted lips, hands tightening on the Queen's dress, marring the smooth, glistening ice that made it.

Her climax crashed over her like the wave of a mighty ocean, tearing a stifled cry from her throat as her whole body shuddered, her muscles clenching around those long, slender fingers like a vice, keeping the Queen deep inside. Her heart pounded in her head as she rocked her hips, her orgasm going on and on and on until she could barely see.

The knight's body went completely slack as the last dregs of pleasure were wrung from her exhausted body. Her mind felt as though it had been spread thin, barely coherent thoughts chasing themselves around her head.

A gentle hand brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead, cold lips pressing against her cheek in a rare expression of her Queen's love. She pressed a kiss to the elegant curve of her lover's neck in return, humming in satisfaction.

"You must leave soon, Anna. I have business."

The knight shifted away, allowing the Queen's fingers to slip out of her. She peered into the Queen's icy gaze, drawing her hand up to her mouth. She hummed, allowing the slick tips to trail over her lips before she parted them, sliding them into her mouth and licking them clean. The Queen was examining Anna carefully, her clean hand coming up to cup her cheek as she drew her hand away.

"Of course, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2 (incomplete)

**A.N: Hi guys! This is part two, and it is incomplete. I lost confidence with this and I didn't really know how to continue. So, here you go. I might go back to this, but I doubt it. **_It's because I despise this because it's terrible. You have been warned. The first one was so much better._ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I don't like it, but you guys might. **

**I should go start Zero Gravity 13... (I'll do that tomorrow)**

**I love you all heh,**

**Enjoy!**

**Lots of love, Wolf**

* * *

The Queen's arms burned and her wrists ached where the icy shackles dug into them as her knight pounded into her from behind, grunting and huffing with exertion. Her knees dig into the mattress, her entire body braced carefully to keep her balance. The bed creaked loudly with each thrust, the shimmering moonlight from the open window highlighting their sweating pelts as the two moved in unison.

Gauntleted hands clutched at trim hips, a moan barely making it past the gag in the Queen's mouth.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to fuck you during that execution today?" The knight asked, reaching forward and winding a hand in loose, golden locks, tugging the Queen's head back so her spine was playfully arched. "Gods, I was watching you from my post. I could see you sitting there, all regal and noble." The Queen whimpered as the knight gave a particularly hard jolt of her hips.

"I love it when you look like that." The knight rasped, letting go of the Queen's hair and settling against her, murmuring in her ear. The sharp edges and smooth plains of the knight's half discarded armour pressed against the skin of her back, making her shiver slightly. "You're so beautiful; the way the sun catches your braid, the way your hands clench inside those gloves of yours, how your lips curl into a smile when that axe falls and cements your rule in a thousand minds. You're so in control, lording it over those people. Our people."

The Queen squeezed her eyes shut, the musty clean cloth taste clogging up her tongue, denying her from crying out as those hips rotated against her, somehow driving deeper with the frozen strap on. Teeth found her shoulder, digging in before sucking at the flesh, leaving a red mark, stark against her pale skin.

"You're doing the best you can for them, aren't you? They just don't understand that." Her knight's voice was rough with effort. "But _I_ understand. You rule them with an icy fist. But here, here away from prying eyes, I rule you with an iron one."

Metal fingers yanked the gag from her mouth, allowing her to pant freely. She let a groan slip out, the knight's name following swiftly after, her wrists flexing in her bonds, seeking to relieve the ache there.

The knight suddenly locked up against her, hips jerking erratically as she came with a muffled moan.

"_Elsa…_"

The Queen was allowed a few seconds respite. Her knight's heavy breath puffed against her neck, filling her with a yearning that made her clench tightly around the ice within her. She moaned softly before her knight was drawing away, gently turning Elsa onto her back. Her arms were stretched upwards, the chains attached the to the wall twisting as she moved and bared herself to her lover. Their eyes met, allowing the cool breeze from the window to wash over them both, cooling their overheated bodies.

Elsa's body still clamoured for release, her inner muscles twitching and clamping around nothing. Elsa bit her lip slightly, peering up at the frazzled locks of red hair that spilled about her knight's shoulders like a luxurious waterfall. The woman was naked from the waist down, half dressed in her armour, breastplate hanging haphazardly off her torso and her pauldrons shifting on her shoulders slightly as she leaned over, planting a hand beside Elsa's head.

"You… you fought well today, at the tournament." Elsa managed to say, remembering her knight's victory and allowing her legs to fall open, inviting her knight's caress. The knight complied, trailing a metal finger though her slick sex with rarely seen gentleness. The Queen shivered, arching her spine, wanting more, but expecting less. Her knight did not disappoint the expectation, drawing the finger away with a soft laugh.

"For you, your Majesty." A kiss was pressed to Elsa's temple, and then those soft lips were trailing down, pausing above her mouth.

There was a breathless moment before Elsa spoke weakly. "Kiss me…"

"Hush, my Queen." The knight said, voice sardonic. "You do not make the rules here, remember?"

Her words were negated when her lips pressed tenderly against Elsa's in a delicate expression of her devotion. The knight pulled away before Elsa could return the sentiment, sitting back on her heels as she pulled the gauntlets off, laying them carefully aside.

"You would think after all this time you would have the decency to take your armour off before you joined me in bed." The Queen said, giving her knight a smirk. The knight laughed, thin fingers starting on the buckles of her armour.

"Well, excuse me, your Majesty, but I am not called 'Anna the Patient'."

Elsa watched on as her knight started stripping herself of the metal and leather, dumping it all on the floor beside the bed with loud clatters.

"I would help you," The Queen said, barely able to keep from laughing as her chains clinked. "But I'm a little tied up at the moment."

The knight stuck her tongue out at her before chuckling, casting aside her breastplate and starting on her cloth undershirt. After the execution that morning, and the tournament that afternoon, her knight had been desperate to return to the palace and have her way with her. Indeed, the Queen had retreated to her rooms after dinner and had gone to bed, only to be rudely awakened by the knight hammering at her door past midnight.

Warm, slightly clammy hands reached for her, settling on the base of her ribcage before sliding down her flanks, thumbs sweeping across her pale stomach, making Elsa laugh softly.

"You always did have sweaty palms, Anna."

"It was because I was always so nervous around you." The knight replied, a smile splitting her features, the moonlight dappling her freckled skin as the leafed branches of a tree swayed in the wind. "But now it's because I'm really hot."

"Mmhmm. Are you done yet?" The Queen murmured, tugging at her bonds slightly. The smile on her knight's face grew into a predatory grin, teeth nibbling at a lip as she watched Elsa squirm. Swift fingers undid her cuffs as an arm wound its way under her body, fingers splayed against her flesh, dragging her up so her spine was bowed and her legs were wrapped around a trim waist. Elsa flexed her wrists, rubbing the ache out of them before resting her arms around her knight's neck. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as the knight pushed against her, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead as she braced herself against the mattress on an elbow.


End file.
